Ich Lebe
by Sanny12
Summary: Kleine songfic zu GinnyDraco. Ginny denkt über sich und Draco nach.


Disclamair: Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling.

Das Lied ist auch nicht von mir, es ist von Christina Stürmer.

Ich bekomme hierfür auch keine Kohle sich ärger

Ich Lebe

Ginny lag wach, wieder einmal und dachte nach über sich und ihre Beziehung mit Draco.

Er lag neben ihr. Das silber-blonde Haar fiel ihm leicht in die Stirn. Sie schloss die Augen. Bilder zogen an ihr vorbei, von Ron, Hermine und Harry. Ihren Eltern, ihren Freunden. Sie hatte das alles für ihn aufgegeben, weil sie ihn liebte. Doch trotzdem war dieses Leben so grausam. Denn sie quälte sich jeden Tag. Liebte er sie überhaupt?

Sie war unglücklich und doch blieb sie bei ihm.

_Du bist die Qual._

_Ich war schon immer Masochist._

_Bringst mir kein Glück,_

_ich bin und bleibe Pessimist._

_Schmeckst bitter-süß._

_Saugst mich aus wie ein Vampir._

_Ich bin verhext._

_Komm einfach nicht mehr los von dir._

Die Tage flossen immer zäh dahin, denn Draco war so gut wie nie da. Aber eines wusste sie ganz sicher, ohne ihn wäre ihr Leben sinnlos, ohne ihn würde sie nicht mehr Leben können, denn er war ihr Leben.

_Ich lebe weil du mein Atem bist._

_Bin müde wenn du das Kissen bist._

_Bin durstig wenn du mein Wasser bist._

_Du bist für mich mein zweites ich._

Ich lebe 

Oft wünschte sie sich ihn einfach los lassen zu können. Er war wie Gift, das sich nicht mehr entfernen lies wenn es sich erst einmal in den Körper geschlichen hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich Snape um ein Gegengift bitten? Dachte Ginny und konnte ein zynisches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie konnte nicht ohne ihn Leben. Es war wie eine Sucht, wenn er da war dann fühlte sie sich so gut und sobald er wieder fort war, sobald sein nächster Auftrag begann fühlte sie sich so mies, so klein und hilflos.

_Du bist das Gift,_

_doch das Gegengift wirkt gegen mich._

_Du bist das Geld, _

_ich geb' dich aus es lohnt sich nicht._

_Du bist der rausch_

_und ich will noch mehr Alkohol._

_Du bist die Welt, _

_die im Schatten mich gefangen hält._

Warum kann ich ihn nicht einfach los lassen? Warum kann ich nicht zu denen zurückgehen von denen ich weis das sie mich vermissen. Die Menschen von denen ich weiß das sie mich wieder bei sich haben wollen, die immer für mich da sind, wenn ich sie brauche. Die für das kämpfen was auch ich für richtig halte, fragte sie sich wütend. Weil du dir nicht aussuchen kannst wen du liebst, antwortete eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Ich lebe weil du mein Atem bist._

_Bin müde wenn du das Kissen bist._

_Bin durstig wenn du mein Wasser bist._

_Du bist für mich mein zweites ich._

Ich lebe 

Ginny fühlte sich in diesem Moment so allein. Sie liebte jemanden der gegen die Ideale kämpfte an die sie immer geglaubt hatte und von dem sie nicht wusste ob er sie liebte.

Wenn er es ihr doch einfach sagen würde, wenn er ihr in die Augen sehen würde und sagen würde „Ginny ich liebe dich." Dann wäre das alles so viel einfacher zu ertragen.

_Ich steh hier allein._

_Gedankenleerer Horizont._

_Du bist verliebt,_

_wie schön für dich warum sagst du's nie_

Doch er würde es nicht sagen, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Draco Malfoy hatte es nicht nötig jemandem seine Liebe zu gestehen.

_Ich lebe weil du mein Atem bist._

_Bin müde wenn du das Kissen bist._

_Bin durstig wenn du mein Wasser bist._

_Du bist für mich mein zweites ich._

Denn Ginny brauchte ihn, war von ihm abhängig, egal ob er es sagte oder nicht.

_Ich lebe weil du mein Atem bist._

_Bin müde wenn du das Kissen bist._

_Bin durstig wenn du mein Wasser bist._

_Du bist für mich mein zweites ich._

Warum sagte er ihr nicht einfach, dass es ihm genau so ging wie ihr.

_Komm lebe weil ich dein Atem bin._

_Sei müde wenn ich dein Kissen bin._

_Sei durstig wenn ich dein Wasser bin._

_Ich bin für dich dein zweites ich._

Ginny wusste es würde so weitergehen wie immer. Denn sie konnte nicht ohne ihn leben. Sie würde bleiben und die Qual weiter ertragen.

_Ich lebe_

_Bin müde_

_Bin durstig_

_Du bist für mich mein zweites ich_

Dies ist meine erste FF. Ich würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen.

Also schreibt was ihr davon haltet, ich freu mich über Lob und Kritik.

Sanny


End file.
